The Genix Club: Episode 1
A New Generation is the first episode of the first season of the Genix Club. Plot "We all remember the Winx Club - the strongest fairies in existence who defeated the worst villains in the history of Magix. Adored and loved, but now it's been years since they have disbanded and now are living normal lives. We now can't help but ask, where are they now? What will we do without them and who will defend our galaxy now?" Blaise'' grumbled as she rubbed her eyelids. ''What the heck was that noise? ''Her eyes unblured finally as she noticed her sister, Sage jamming out in her room with loud kids music playing. Over the kids music, her dog, Twilight was barking and jumping at Sage playfully as she rocked on the guitar. "Blaiseeeee! Blaiseeeee?" She could hear her personal maid, Rachel singing. "Yes?" She yawned. "You have to get up!" "Uh...why?" Blaise grabbed her pillow and pulled it over her head. "It's the day you leave my highness!" Blaise cringed at that name. Her maid grabbed the pillow on her head and threw it. She let out a loud moan."Your mother wants you downstairs for dinner, my princess!" The blinds next to her fly open. Blaise stared over towards the window. Rachel grabbed Sage's wrist and pulled her out the room and the door behind her slammed. She groaned and plopped her head back onto her bed. '... Opening Theme ...' ''Who am I? That's what you must be thinking. Who is this random girl here with fiery red hair and way too many freckles on her face. ''Blaise was not a teenaged girl, she was instead a little eight year old sitting on a stool with eight other woman working on her hair and her mother standing above her saying something inaudible. ''I'm Blaise. Blaise Anastasia to be exact. Yeah, the crown princess of Erakylon, I'm sure you've heard of me. I've got that legendary mom? ''Now Blaise was older, back to being her teenaged self. She looked bored as the eight people pulled her around into one dress. Her mother shook her head and they pulled her into another one. The woman shook her head and they did it one last time before Bloom nodded. ''Bloom. The leader of the Winx, Im sure you've heard of her. ''The camera panned to a family portrait — there was an empty space in the photo. Pictured was Blaise in the middle with a similar looking guy next to her, with two kids sitting on a couch and their parents standing above them. ''Everyone thinks she's the best thing since sliced bread.... Blaise is seem looking at the door as the maids leave and then jumps behind the curtain. But to me, she's everything I'll never be. And when she comes out she's wearing completely different. Downstairs, Erakylon Palace Blaise tries to walk past her daughter but suddenly she is magically stopped. Here we go again. "I thought we talked about this." When she feels her mother magic slip, Blaise walks away and goes through the kitchen doors. "So you're really not talking about me?" Bloom runs after her daughter, her red flowing dress follows after her. Nothing. Nada. ''Blaise keeps her mouth shut. "Yes, yes, yes, I know," Her mother asserts."You didn't wanna go to Alfea. But I can't keep you locked in the castle forever! I mean when was the last time you had decent interaction." Blaise turns around to give her a look. Bloom rolls her eyes."Varanda doesn't count." "Vara." Blaise corrects dully as she plops down next to her brother, Tyler. "Same difference," Bloom scoffed. Tyler looked between the two of them before stabbing his pancake. Bloom sighs, trying not to be bothered by her daughter and fixes up her hair through a mirror and fixes her dress. Blaise side-eyes her slightly with a roll of her eyes. "So mom..." Tyler starts as the maids bring Sage and Aaron to the table, Aaron is placed into his high chair."How do you feel about the rest of the Winx Club members sending their daughters to Alfea?" ''Oh no, he didn't! ''Tyler avoided her eye contact with Blaise as her glare was sharp enough to cut him. "I think It's great! Blaise can make friends--" Sage broke out into laughter and hardly hit against the kitchen table startling everyone. She wiped away a tear in her eye."Blaise? Make friends? What a joke." Blaise rolled her eyes and stabbed her pancake."No one asked you for your opinion, pipsqueak." "It's true though," Tyler shadily responded causing her to gasp. That was her twin, her twin was always suppose to be on her side. Bloom staid quiet, just nibbling on her food. "Where's dad?" Sage asked boredly. Bloom hummed, not thinking of him herself. "Honey?" She called to him loudly. On que, blonde-haired Sky came through the large kitchen doors bowing towards one of the staffs going out. He kissed Sage's forehead, Aaron's and then Blaise's, causing her to smile. "Hi, sweetheart," Bloom cooed and they kissed on the lips. Sage and Tyler both let out ew sounds at them. Bloom and Sky rolled their eyes playfully. "Soo," he placed his napkin on his lap."What's the breakfast time events?" Sage snickered."Blaise won't make friends at Alfea." Sky choked on his spit causing Blaise to groan and Tyler to break out into laughter. Sky took a moment to get himself together. "Now Sagie-pooh, you can't say those things about your sister-" "I mean it's true," Blaise's eyes shine as her mother speaks."Blaise has two left feet and no manners. But that's why Alfea is so important." Tyler glances to his sister. Blaise grits her teeth. "Who cares, mom? Not everyone can be perfect all the time." She yelled. "Maybe if you tried!" Bloom yelled right back. "What do ''you know about trying! You never worked for anything in your life!" "Me, never work for anything? I didn't save the magical dimension a hundred times-" "'For you to talk to me like that', I know!" Blaise finished her sentence. "Sky!" Sky's eyes widened as he looked between the both of them. When he didn't say anything, Sage nudged his shoulder. He suddenly rebooted. "Now, Blaise, don't talk to your mother like that." Blaise groaned. "Whatever, I'm leaving." Bloom threw her napkin down on the table."You are not dismissed young lady, we are still eating." Blaise stared at her right in the eyes and stood up from the table and left the room. Tyler sighed as she slammed the kitchen door. "I said no arguing at the kitchen table." Blaise’s Room, Eraklyon Palace She sat on her bed, gently brushing her hair and then suddenly the door opened. Her eyes ran over to her mom who avoided her eye contact."It’s time," She says. Blaise atares into the mirror, tightening her pony tail and gently placing her bow in her hair. Her eyes meet her mother’s and she suddenly nods. That’s when they meet eyes and she can see the happiness yet sadness in her moms eyes. "Don’t cry on me now," Blaise says finally, a small smile on her face. Her mother smiles too, the tears just blurring into her eyes. "You're gonna do amazing sweetheart." At that moment, Blaise walked to her mother and her mom was more than willing to hold her inside of her arms. The two while different and fought, were still mother and daughter and loved each other more than the stars and the moon in the sky would ever know. Bloom pulled away and smiled. She wiped the tear away in her eye."You're gonna do great." She says again. It was on que where the Royal Advisor came through with her father. His face was soft and his eyes were gentle as he fixed up her clothes. But then his goofy smile on his face shows. He pulled her into another hug and Bloom watched with a large smile. "I love you, babygirl. Always remember that, okay?" Blaise nodded and this time, wiped away her fathers tear."Aren't you too old to be acting like this, old man?" She teased him to get rid of the tension. He laughed deeply and stepped back."You're right. I am too old." His eyes crinkled. Sky held Bloom as their Royal Advisor opened up the portal. Blaise picked up her bags and took a deep breath. She looked back at her parents; they looked back at her with longing looks. Blaise closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. It's time. And then she stepped through the portal. The Solaria Palace Laced up boots, hair brushed up into a perfect bun on the top of her hair and perfectly placed star pin on the side of her head. Lashes long, eyes shadowed with gold and faded yellow and shiny pink lips. When she finally went down the stairs to show her mother, the woman squealed and clapped her hands loudly. "See, your already the best looking girl at Alfea. Look at you following after your mother!" "Stella.." The woman groaned and rolled her eyes, turning her head to her husband."What! She is!" Brandon stepped down from his throne and placed a piece of hair that was purposefully left out behind her ear."You look gorgeous Starlight, you look so much like your mother," he kissed his daughters forehead. The tall teenager got that comment most of the times. As the only child of The Legendary Winx Club member, if she didn't look like her there would be a kind of issue. Serena had the golden blonde hair that reached down to her hips, amber colored brown eyes and slightly tanned skin. While she took the looks from her mother; she has her father's personality. A rather calm person although brutally honest and never acting impulsively. "I can count how many times you've said that." Serena joked, although the fire was on her tongue as she looked up at the ceiling with the sun could be seen shining down directly through their roof. Stella sprang up from her seat on the throne and went to embrace her daughter. Serena laughed slightly at her moms tight embrace."I'm so excited sweetheart. I mean just think of it! Alfea School for Fairies! Your following in my footsteps!" She squealed. "Yes, darling, I am so excited for you!" Stella's eyes widened and she grabbed her daughters wrist."Oh, oh, I forgot something come with me!" Serena yelped and Brandon chuckled and waved goodbye to his daughter and Stella ran down the Royal hallways. Their butlers looked shocked as Stella ran down the hallways. Serena sheepishly smiles and waved goodbye to the staff who just softly smiled and waved back. They both ended up in the library. Serena blinked, her brown eyes focusing on the books around them. "Mom, have you gone insane? You never read." Stella snorted."Yes, yes, I know. That's not why we're heeeereeee," she sings and looks through the books."Not this one, no, no," She throws books onto the floor as she flips through them. Serena winces and feels sorry for their staff that have to clean after them. It's like Stella never matured or thinks she's still a teenager. "Ah, this one!" Her voice becomes quieter. Serena has to come closer to peer over the book. To her surprise it isn't an actual book. The pages are cut and deep inside there's a glass case and inside... "The Ring of Solaria." She gasps. She shares a look with her mother. Her head shakes instantly."Mom, the ring, you said it was destroyed after the Battle of-" Stella sighs."Asiphiara? Yeah, I know. It's not broken.." She takes the ring out of the case and Serena instinctively steps back. The ring fits around her finger perfectly before changing into the long scepter that she wielded."Just not the same." there was a large crack through the middle of the scepter. "I'm passing this down to you." Serena’s eyes widen. "No." Stella gaze is so relaxed."Oh, sweetheart you thought that was a question? How cute. It's yours now. You are the Future of Solaria and this ring was passed down to me and now it's passed down to you." All of the history. Lots of questions were stirring through her mind—the history books talked about it all the time. The destroyal of her mom's ring signified the eternal piece of the universe, Stella had sacrificed her ring for the better of the Magix dimension. "It's time to go." It was like the walls were closing in on her. None of this made sense. A large portal opened in front of her and the butlers hurried in and placed her bags next to her. "Mom. The ring of Solaria. It can't still exist." Stella doesn't meet her gaze. "It does sweetheart. It does." She doesn't say it, but Serena knows exactly what she means. Their dimension isn't safe. Serena swallows and nods. This is why..she's going to Alfea. This is why she's training. Their dimension is no longer safe. God, she had to tell the girls about this. And then she was gone. Aflea College for Fairies, Main Campus Her breathe got caught in her throat as she went through the forcefield. Her amber eyes shined through the sunlight as it beamed down on the students registering through the front and going to their dorms, running to their friends and ignoring their old ones. The anxiety stirred in Thalia, but she just moved forward. And then it was her then. The woman knew it was her instantly when she saw her. "Tha-" "Lia," the brown haired woman cut her off."of Lynphea, daughter of Flora. Welcome." She handed her a paper with all of her information on it."It will be a pleasure to teach you." Thalia could’ve sworn her mother said this woman was mean. She gave her an awkward smile and walked away. All the faces around didn’t look familiar to her. It had been years since she seen the girls. But then suddenly she felt like death had just edged up onto her. "Hey!" She jumped and screamed, her eyes widening. The girl behind her laughs brightly at her reaction. Thalia turns and sees her, Ocean. Her eyes widen in shock and then happiness and then excitement. "Ocean!" "Thalia!" The two girls embrace each other into a tigh hug spiraled with laughter. "Oh my god..you’re.." Thalia breathed as they pulled away from the hug staring down at her. Ocean was gorgeous, no doubt about it. Dark brown skin, light blue eyes, curly brown hair and athletic figure. She was a goddess in the truest form. "Pretty? Says you!" Ocean extrovertedly responds making Thalia’s cheeks fly red. Thalia opens her mouth to say something but Ocean is suddenly running away and into someone else’s arms. The girl just nods and walks over to them. Her eyes curse over the figures and she’s horrified yet happy to see everyone. Mayen, Harmony and Serena. Mayen looks way different than her younger self with light pink colored hair that is to her neck and a tall frame. Taller than Thalia’s short self. Serena was always beautiful .. even more as she came to impress and Harmony. Harmony was Harmony. It was clear she didn’t care much for this but she still looked flawless anyway. Their conversations were lively, that she had to make her presence known. "Hey,” she whispered quietly. Everyone’s eyes widened and they attacked her into a hug."Thalia!" She giggles cutely as they hugged her. "Okay, okay," she cooed and everyone pulled away. Serena’s face curved slightly as the conversation quieted down and Thalia wasn’t the only one who noticed this. "Hey.." Harmony’s arm went over her shoulder."What’s going on.." Serena staid quiet for a second before revealing what she had been hiding with her hand. The Ring of Solaria. "T-The Ring..But..Aunt Stella..she destroyed that!" Mayen shook her head, unable to understand. Serena nodded."Thats what I thought too." Thalia’s thoughts fluttered at the revival but even more so when she heard the clicking of high heels. Everyone’s eyes looked up and saw her, herself. Blaise. Always late. The girl raises an eyebrow as she looked at the group of girls. No one attacked her into a hug but looked at her with looks of confusion and slightly scaredness. But Blaise already understands what it means and sighs. "We just got here," she groaned."What is it.." Serena looks away and Ocean pulls out the girls hand showing Blaise."What the fuck, the ring of Solaria?" Thalia grimaces. Blaise quietly apologizes for cursing. "It isn’t..broken.." Serena breathes in slowly."It is..just..cracked." It turns into the scepter which the crack was clear as day."My mom..she gave this to me before I left. And we all learned that this ring meant the Peace of the Universe..." She runs off. Harmony sighs."And the ring is still here in the flesh just with a big crack. Blaise eye’s remain on the scepter. "Maybe..maybe this doesn’t mean what we think?" Ocean tries to think optimistically. Thalia finally says something and shakes her head."No, it’s exactly what we think it is. The Eternal Peace is broken and now we have to somehow fix this." Everyone goes quiet. Their eyes go to Blaise who just sighs. "Great." She says sarcastically."Let’s go."